Intervention
by Meatbun Attack
Summary: Temari and Kankuro were in full agreement; something needed to be done about it, and it needed to be done as soon as possible. They simply couldn't let their little brother walk around like... that. They had no idea what had caused Gaara to do that to his hair, but it needed to end. (Contains minor spoilers for chapter 700... very minor.)


**Ok, I'm going to say this straight out… Chapter 700 of Naruto, it both disappointed me and made me pleased… My displeasure will be shown in this short One-shot where I will change something that Kishimoto should have done as well…**

**WHAT THE FUDGE HAS HE DONE TO GAARA'S HAIR!? NO ONE TOUCHES TANUKI-PANDA'S GORGEOUS HAIR!**

**Seadevil: Yes. You are completely right. What he did was just… no. No. ****No****! Not okay. At all. So, fanfiction being the wonderful invention is, I decided that there should be one where Gaara's siblings run an intervention with him about his ridiculous hair. Sadly, being the lazy bum I am, I didn't have the energy to write it myself. **

**So that's where I jump in! Yohoo! Yay Bun-bun, you're awesome~! –Does a happy dance with flowers- I didn't have anything to write anyway and when Fishy came up with this idea, I just couldn't resist 'stealing it' with her permission. And yes, I'll call it stealing if I want. Makes me feel more evil. Shishishishi~.**

**Seadevil: So without further ado… "**_**Intervention**_**"**

**Enjoy~!**

**(I don't own Naruto, although I wish I did so that I could change the huge things Kishimoto has done wrong… Seriously! Gaara's hair! TT^TT)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Gaara, it can't go on like this."

Gaara looks up towards his sister from where he's sitting at his Kazekage desk filled to the brim with papers. His hair is slicked down against his skull, a huge change from his previous hair style from many years ago. Temari has a stern look in her eyes, their brother behind her giving the youngest sibling a similar look. Gaara blinks in surprise at their looks, glancing down at his table full of paperwork.

_Is it because my table is full of papers? But all this stocked up during my visit to the leaf._ Gaara thinks quietly, giving his siblings a frown before he goes back to sorting his paperwork. There are a lot more papers to sign before the meeting with the council this afternoon where their monthly discussion of improvements to the village will take place. He doesn't have much time left so he must do as many piles done as possible.

"I don't see where the problem is. I can handle the paperwork."

"It's not about your paperwork." Kankuro states seriously, walking in front of his sister to slam his hands on the bare space on the table opposite to the Kazekage. "You can't seriously continue rule Suna like this. It's… unprofessional!"

Gaara looks at his brother, narrowing his eyes in confusion. Temari walks up beside her brother, crossing her arms and nodding in agreement to the elder sibling's words.

"That's right. You need to take care of yourself; I can't be here every morning anymore to take care of it for you. I have to stay with my family in Konoha."

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asks them, now thoroughly confused. He takes care of himself just fine, nothing has really changed from when Temari was in the village compared to now. What is so important that Temari decides to come to Suna personally? And he's unprofessional? He has ruled Suna very well according to himself and everyone else in the village, there is nothing wrong with his performance.

Kankuro rises up from his hunched position over the table, crossing his arms just like their sister is doing in a very serious manner. Gaara tenses up in anticipation at what they have to say. Is it something about the village protection? But all nations are at peace now after the war and everything is developing through all nations' cooperation. Perhaps it's that he has yet to buy a computer where all important documents can be stored. But he personally finds it much more calming to shuffle through papers and read through scrolls than scroll down a screen and type at a keyboard. They said it was something personal… _Have they found Mr. Snuggles under my pillow!? If they take him away, I can't properly sleep at night! Or, no... Have they found my blackmail stash!? I have pictures of all the Kage in there! I even got through all that trouble to steal one of Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise!_

The two of them dramatically points at Gaara, putting their free hands on their hips as the two pointing arms are next to each other. The two of them take a deep breath and Gaara can't help but tense up a little more. _They have found Mr. Snuggles! Why else would they be disappointed?_

"It's your hair!" They scream out loudly, still pointing at their brother. Said Kazekage widens his eyes in surprise, placing the paper he was holding in his right hand down on the table again as he tenderly brings up the hand to touch his hair that's swept to the side.

"My… Hair…?" He says slowly, blinking a few more times to ensure that he isn't making up this scene in his mind. His siblings let their pointing hands hang down to their sides, glaring at him in disappointment. Why would they be disappointed with his hair? He has this hair style so it won't get in the way for him while he does his paperwork.

"That's right! You look absolutely ridiculous in that hair style! What gave you the idea to start styling your hair like that now that I've moved to Konoha!? Is it because I'm not there to ruffle your hair anymore!?"

"I told you that you should go back to your old hairstyle! It fitted you a lot better, Gaara!"

Gaara tilts his head slightly; letting his lifted hand drop down on the table ad he narrows his eyes at the siblings in confusion. Or specifically the man.

"You told me that I should change my hairstyle so it doesn't get in the way for my paperwork, I only followed your advice."

"Well! It was a shitty one, so now you have to change back to your old hairstyle!" Kankuro counters determinedly, pointing at the Kazekage again. Temari suddenly rushes to the door, opening it and picks up something from the hallway before disappearing in a shunshin. Gaara's sister reappears next to Gaara, the red-haired man pushing back his chair in shock and confusion over his sibling's actions.

Before he gets to say anything else, he's suddenly drenching wet with a bucket of water being poured over his head which Temari just got from outside. Gaara gets a both hair and water in his eyes and mouth, causing him to cough out the water and try to wipe away the water from his eyes. Soon after he starts rubbing his eyes, he hears the sound of a wooden bucket being dropped to the floor before his head is suddenly assaulted by a grinning Temari and Kankuro's hands, the two siblings working together to ruffle up the hair as much as possible. Kankuro grabs onto his little brother's shoulders while Temari jumps back slightly, taking out her fan and swings it towards her brothers, creating the weakest wind she can to dry off the Kazekage. All this happens just in the span of 5 seconds, tops, and it leaves Gaara completely bewildered and shocked at what just happened.

Temari and Kankuro grins at their brother's shocked gaze, the puppeteer ruffling his red hair some more, as some stubborn locks had stayed in the ugly style they had been forced into. Before Gaara can regain his senses, the two elder siblings run towards the door, Kakuro rushing out first with Temari stopping by the door opening to turn around and say one last thing to the Kazekage with a stern look in her eyes.

"Don't you dare go back to that ugly hairstyle."

She then proceeds to rush out after her brother, forgetting to close the door behind her in her rush to escape in case Gaara gets angry with them. He doesn't come out from his surprised state until he hears the dripping sound of water hitting the floor and he looks down at his soaked robes. A quick glance at the table shows that the papers are unharmed, having escaped the dose of water thanks to Gaara scooting back his chair when he got surprised.

The Kazekage sighs, reaching up a hand to press his hand against his slicked back hair like he usually does when stressed or frustrated. Only to pause when he doesn't feel the familiar smoothness that comes with his new hairstyle, but rather a comfortable, soft fluffiness. Right; since he usually just water-combs his hair into position, the style would be quite easy to undo. When he runs his fingers through his hair a second time, he realizes how much he has missed how it felt before he changed hairstyle. It's like greeting an old friend you haven't met in a while. With an easy smile on his face, he runs his fingers through his hair a third time. Perhaps he should thank his siblings when he sees them again, he hasn't felt this relieved in a while.

"Kazekage-sama. Why aren't you- What happened to your hair?"

Gaara looks towards the door with that small smile still in place, seeing that two servants of the council are standing in the door opening. The Kazekage glances over towards the clock he has hanging on the wall, seeing that he is already 10 minutes late. Where did the time go? Last he remembered, it was five minutes left until the meeting would start, surely his conversation with his siblings didn't take that long? Has he really been frozen in shock for so long?

Gaara decides to not ponder on it at the moment and stands up from his chair, his robe still wet from the dose of water and leaving a small trail behind him as he walks towards the door.

"My siblings came by for a visit; they changed it to be more comfortable."

"With… water, sir?"

Gaara runs a hand through his hair one last time, ruffling it a little more do the soft hair will tickle his nose with one strand going down between his eyes. His small smile growing wider, he answers their question while still looking forward.

"Yes. And a bit of pointing, discussion and a little wind."

The two council servants look at each other behind the Kazekage's back, shrugging at their leader's words to hide their relief. It really had been quite an embarrassment to see the looks foreign officials tended to throw their Kage lately, so they were happy that his siblings had taken care of the matter before they had had to resort to more… drastic… measures.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I hope you agree with us on this point, Gaara's hair should NOT be like that! It's ugly! It's strange! It's humiliating! It's fudging UNACCEPTABLE!**

**Seadevil: So yes. Join the movement. Rescue Tanuki-Panda's hair. We **_**cannot**_** let him be remembered as "the Kage with the stupid-ass hair".**

**That's right! –Holds up a sign which says 'rescue Gaara's hair' up in the air, a table beside me with a huge box to place fanfictions in with a box beside it to place papers filled with complaints- So join the movement of keeping Gaara's hair gorgeous and amazing instead of that filthy red helmet! Write your fanfiction now! Write your notes of complaint now! Don't hesitate! We need all the people we can get to be against this abomination! **


End file.
